Life's Miseries
by rika08
Summary: The happy is day is finally here! Squall and Rinoa are finally getting married...but nothing can go right. my first FFVIII fanfic. never played the game. RR character death


It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be a happy day. A day full of joy, celebration, and love. And now, it became a day of pain and sadness. Even the weather seemed to be in misery.

It had begun like any normal day should be. Any normal _wedding_ day would be. The reception room was decorated to its peak. The chapel was ready and the priest was waiting for the guests to arrive.

"Rinoa you look amazing!" Selphie cried.

Rinoa looked into the full-length mirror. She could hardly believe the person in the reflection was herself. Her while silk dress hung to her tight curves. The white silk tail trailed around Rinoa. To keep her from tripping, it needed to be held. Her sleeves hung to the side of her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. The dress clung to her chest, exposing a slight amount of cleavage. Her dress glistened in the light from the rhinestone accents. Her black hair was pulled up into a bun, held by white clip. Her veil hung behind her back and over her face.

"Oh Rinoa, you look so beautiful. This is going to be a day no one will forget." Selphie said. Selphie wore one of the brides' maids dresses. It was a long blue dress, slightly dragging on the floor.

"I can't believe this day finally came." Rinoa whispered.

"I know. I almost fainted from anticipation when Squall popped the question." Selphie said. Rinoa laughed slightly.

"Hey you two, we're starting in five minutes." Quistis said. She wore the same dress as Selphie did.

"Alright Quistis!" Rinoa said.

"Quistis has everything organized you'd think it was her own wedding." Selphie said. Rinoa couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Selphie, get up here!" Quistis called. The brides' maids lined up outside the doors. Selphie joined the line and waited for the doors to open.

The doors opened slowly. The sound of wedding music filled everyone's ears. Rinoa suddenly felt very nervous. The girls walked down the isle. Everyone who was seated watched the girls walked to the front of the chapel. Rinoa slowly approached the door. Everyone stood as Rinoa entered.

Rinoa clutched the flowers in her hands tightly. She slowly walked down the isle. She tried to smile, but she was too nervous to. All the people staring at her, watching her. She thought about turning and running out of the chapel. She looked up at her destination, and she stared.

Squall stood next to the priest. He, too, looked nervous. However, as he looked up at Rinoa, he smiled. He wore a black tuxedo. His hair was brushed slightly and covered his eyes partially.

Rinoa felt all her thoughts of retreating and nervousness disappear. She walked towards the alter more confidently. She took each step with grace and integrity. She walked up the two steps and took Squalls hand.

The priest cleared is throat, "Marriage. Marriage is what (kidding) has brought us to this glorious day before us. Today, we are gathered, on behalf of these two children of Hyne. We are here, to witness their first step, in an everlasting journey."

"Do you, Squall Leonhart, take Rinoa Heartilly, to be your lovely wedded wife? To honor and cherish her? For all the days of your life?"

"I do." Squall said.

"And do you, Rinoa Heartilly, take Squall Leonhart, to be your lovely wedded husband? To honor and cherish him? For all the days of your life?"

"I do." Rinoa answered.

"The rings?" The priest said.

Squall turned to Irvine, who handed him a silver ring. Rinoa turned to Quistis and took the ring in her hand.

"Squall, repeat after me. I Squall Leonhart."

"I, Squall Leonhart."

"Take you, Rinoa Heartilly. To be my lovely wedded wife. To honor and cherish you, for all the days of my life." The priest said,

Squall took a deep breath, "Take you, Rinoa Heartilly. To be my lovely wedded wife. To honor and cherish you, for all the days of my life." He slipped the ring onto Rinoa's finger.

"Rinoa. I Rinoa Heartilly. Take thee, Squall Leonhart. To be my lovely wedded husband. To honor and cherish, for all the days of my life."

"I Rinoa Heartilly. Take thee, Squall Leonhart. To be my lovely wedded husband. To honor and cherish, for all the days of my life." Rinoa slipped the ring onto Squalls hand.

"If there is anyone who has any objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The entire chapel was quiet.

"Then, with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you; man and wife. You may know-ahh!!" the priest fell back at the sound of a gun shot.

Irvine pulled out a gun from his back holster and turned around. Guest ducked and ran out of the chapel. Quistis and Selphie stayed low to the ground. Zell pulled out his gun and searched with Irvine. Squall and Rinoa ducked behind the alter.

Irvine searched carefully around the chapel. He saw someone move, "Gotcha." He fired his rifle and fell. Blood dripped from his back.

"Irvine!" Selphie cried. She crawled to him.

"S-Squall...s-s-sn-snip-er." Irvine managed.

"There's more than one. Irvine hit a bulls-eye." Quistis said.

"We need to get out of here. Irvine needs to get to a hospital." Rinoa said.

Squall nodded, "Any movement could risk getting shot."

"If we move all at once, it will give him multiple targets. He can't shoot us all at once." Rinoa stated.

"I can keep an eye for the sniper while we move." Zell said.

Squall crawled closer to Selphie and Irvine. "We move together. You ready?" Selphie nodded. Irvine nodded and winced as Squall pulled his arm around him shoulder.

"Move." Every stood and rushed towards the doors. Everyone kept their eyes open for the sniper. Gunfire erupted throughout the church. Squall, Selphie, and Irvine past through the doors, while Rinoa, Quistis, and Zell were still inside.

Outside the church, people and SeeD soldiers stood around it. Civilians were backed away from the scene while the soldiers made way for the three rushing out. Squall, Irvine, and Selphie walked through the crowd of people and made their way to an ambulance.

"Squall." Squall turned to see Seifer in the mists of the crowd.

Squall turned back to the church. He could see hints of the three under the benches near the doors. Seifer grabbed his shoulder and shook it.

"You can't just go in their without thinking." Seifer said.

"I can't let them get killed." Squall replied. He walked through the crowd to the end of the barricade.

"Squall, catch!" Seifer tossed Squall a grenade.

Squall pulled the pin and tossed it into the church. Two seconds later, gas burst from the grenade. Nothing was seen inside the church, but gunfire broke out again. Three figures emerged from the church, all coughing.

Squall rushed to meet Rinoa. Two more shots were fired before the gunfire stopped. Squall wrapped his arms around Rinoa. He felt Rinoa grip the back of his shirt, but her grip loosened. Squall dropped to his knees with Rinoa in his arms.

"Squall! Rinoa!" Squall saw the blood on both side of Rinoa. Her blood slowly seeped through her white dress. Squall notice the bullet had exited Rinoa and hit him as well.

"Rinoa?" Squall asked. He tried to keep the blood out of his mouth.

"Some wedding huh?" Rinoa said. Her breathing was ragged and fast.

"No kidding." Squall slid backwards and landed against Zell.

"Hang on you two." Quistis said. Several soldiers came from the crowd and tried to help.

"It won't do any good." Rinoa said. Her eyes began to close. Squall felt himself grow tired. He grew lightheaded and his vision blurred.

"Meet you on the other side." Squall said. His eyes blackened and his breathing stopped. Only moments later, Rinoa's heart stopped.

That day, Squall Leonhart and Rinoa Heartilly were married at noon. Squall and Rinoa Leonhart passed one hour later. A service was held for them that evening. Most who attended wore the same attire from the wedding. Even Squall and Rinoa were buried in their previous attire. No one discovered who the snipers were or why they attacked. However, through all the grief, a ray of hope showed its face. Now their would be no worry of copping without each other. They could rest together, sharing their love for each other, without the torments of the mortal world.


End file.
